Gallantmon
Gallantmon Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose English name is derived from "gallant", and Japanese name from "duke". He is a humanoid Royal Knight who wears Chrome-Digizoid armor, wielding a sacred lance Gram and shield Aegis. Gallantmon's main duty is to protect the net from Virus Digimon. Although Gallantmon is an ethical Digimon, his armor is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, representing his catastrophic potential. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Gallantmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair running an armory there who was unable to help Zoe find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors (in the Japanese version, this one didn't talk while in the American version, he spoke with both voices). Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer After Ryo receives Guilmon from Takato Matsuki, Guilmon can be leveled up into Gallantmon. Digimon World 3 Gallantmon is part of Guilmon's digivolution line, and can also digivolve from WarGrowlmon. Also avaliable as a red Mega Digimon card with 56/52. In the opening, Guilmon DNA digivolves with Bearmon into Gallantmon. Digimon Battle Spirit Gallantmon appears when Guilmon digivolves. Digimon Rumble Arena Gallantmon is an unlockable character as well as Guilmon's warp digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gallantmon is the second digivolution of Guilmon. Digimon World DS Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. You can only digivolve into Gallantmon if you have befriended/have a Megidramon. Attacks * Lightning Joust / Royal Saber: Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. * Shield of the Just / Final Purification / Final Elysium: Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. * Yuggoth Blaster: (Yuggoth): A joint attack with Grani—a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosGallantmon * Gallantmon X * MedievalGallantmon * Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is an Exalted Knight Digimon created by the fusion of Gallantmon and Grani. In this form, Gallantmon is oufitted in crimson armor, sprouts wings, and wields the sacred sword Blutgang and spear Gungnir. The acquisition of this mode seals the power of the Digital Hazard within its DigiCore, enabling it to unveil its full potential. Digimon Tamers Digimon World 4 Gallantmon Crimson Mode is unlocked in different ways depending on who your starter was. His final weapon in the game is called the "Invisible" which once worn, gives him his wings. Digimon World DS Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable by matching two level 99 Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Gallantmon and Seraphimon. After completing game you get a mission to defeat Gaia Origin. After several consecutive boss fights, you fight Gallantmon Crimson Mode. In Dawn, you will be rewarded with his scan data for defeating the Gaia Origin. Attacks * Crimson Light (Quo Vadis): Shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. * Invincible Sword: Severs an opponent with the full might of his Blutgang. * Final Justice: He obliterates an adversary with the full might of the sacred spear Gungnir. * Dash Blutgang: Rushes down to the enemy with his sword Blutgang. * Gungir: Casts down his spear Gungir from the sky. * Blutgang: A mighty stroke with his sword Blutgang. Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is an Exalted Knight Digimon originating from a Gallantmon modified by the X-Antibody. He's a hybrid knight who took an oath of passionate loyalty. Gallantmon X, like other Royal Knights members, gained his X data slowly while colliding with numerous X Digimon. The antibody has completely sealed the Digital Hazard potential, letting the knight use his abilities to full extent. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon D-Cyber Duke, one of the Holy Knights, digivolved to this form from MedievalGallantmon in order to send the group to help Omega. Attacks * Victory Saber (Sieg Saber) * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Draws an extremely long and thick blade of light from his Gram Lance. It is very effective in massacres. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium): Fires an enormous wave of holy energy from his Aegis Shield that causes area-damage. Variations / Subspecies * Gallantmon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family